Episode 349 (9th June 1988)
Plot Dr Legg reminds Ian it is almost time for him and Barry to leave the flat. Cindy and Donna come face-to-face in The Dagmar and clash over Simon. Lou is distraught to learn the cemetery has been sold onto a different company, leaving the graves of the deceased uncertain on whether they will stay where they are. Darren offers Willmott-Brown a protection racket for The Dagmar. Pauline refuses to let Ian move his disco gear into Number 45. Willmott-Brown mentions Darren's scheming to Carmel. Ali gets fed up with Sue working at the Café when she ignores customers to look after their son. Carmel finds Darren and warns him she will kick him out if he continues to scheme. Brad arrives at The Vic to see Den. Ian decides he wants to live independently so asks Michelle if he can stay at hers for a few nights, which she agrees to. Brad tells Den he cannot hire Kathy at the wine bar as The Firm have already sorted it out. Ian tells Den about his new living arrangement at Michelle's, optimistic he will be able to stay there permanently after the few nights are up. Darren approaches Brad to try and work his way into The Firm. Brad takes Darren on a drive to talk business. Den disapproves of Ian living at Michelle and Sharon's flat and then tells her Ian is hoping to move in permanently, so Michelle agrees to not allow Ian to stay there anymore. Ian is dejected when Michelle breaks the news. Rod then offers Ian the front room of Mary's old flat, which he is staying in. Ian delightfully accepts the offer. Chris then finds Rod and tells him he must start paying rent to live in Mary's old flat, before telling him Ian cannot live in the flat as it is too risky. Instead, Chris allows Ian to sleep in the business's portakabin. However, he tells Ian he must find somewhere else to keep the disco gear. Colin cannot understand why his work was rejected by a company; Richard says it is not his best work. Arthur feels the Karims are ganging up against him at the shop. Ian asks Colin if he can keep the disco gear at his flat and is thrilled when Colin says yes. A beaten-up Darren returns to the Square in a black cab. He tells Den someone will pay. Cast Regular cast *Darren - Gary McDonald *Den - Leslie Grantham *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Richard - Chris Matthews Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room and hallway *43 Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I am not living with a gangster Darren. You get up to anything like that again and you're out on your ear.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes